ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
KibbyD
Kandi Marie Dean (Decemember 24, 1983), is a professional wrestler and Valet born in Houston Texas, working under the ring name KibbyD. She is currently employed by The XwO and Divas Unleashed. Early Years KibbyD is a model/actress turn wrestling diva and valet. Kibby came onto the wrestling scene in late 2003 as the valet and manager of NeW Superstar; The Xtreme One. During her stay with the company Kibby managed Xtreme and his Partner to the NeW Tag Team titles. She also got her claim to fame wrestling against NBD and facing her in a Binki Contest. After the closure of NeW, Kibby was left jobless. She then join Future Hall of Famer Dame Babs and her wrestling school to get more training in to become one of the greatest wrestlers. Although she left the school due to lack of attention she aroar into a new fed. In Early 04 Kibby return to the mainstream wrestling for XWF. This was the Red version and she ptut up one hell of a fight while she was there. Kibby made two matches there before they were brought out by XWF Gold. Kibby was the only little lady there but she made her stay count. Once XWF Gold was brought out by XWF Green, Kibby form a all girl Dance group to wow the audience. With the Showdown Hottiez by her side Kibby became one of the Hottest Womens Champions using the ladies to grant her victory. After a few title defense's the belt was retired do to lack of women competion and Kibby later quit. In Late 04 she was noticed by RCW, a fed were her then boyfriend would make her the First lady of the company. He began training her and she began wrestling. Kibby got her first match there in a Bra and Panties match against Ashley Madden. Kibby won showing the crowd she wasn't another pretty face. After a couple of weeks past Kibby got back in the game this time after the RCW womens championship. She grabs the Number One spot after winning a Battle Royal. She then face then champion Natsha Crane and won the title. After that she lost the title to Shawna Angel in a 4 Corners of Hell Match. Once Kibby lost the title she and her trainer at the time Kathe Matthew's an Extreme Wrestler joined together with diva Candi Roberts to created the all girl stable 3SOME. The ladies were giving the role of three lovers that would have sex backstage and later create a rude sex tape. Rumors had it that Kibby and Candi Roberts actually made a true Sex Tape, Later the ladies told magazines it was a lie. After those days past the ladies broke up and went there ways. '''IN XWS' After Kibby time in the fedaration RCW, she joined up with the XWS. She then stuck the nickname the NUMBER ONE BYTCH as her headline title. She continue a long time fued with Lexi Morgan and begins to call her out while on Pregnancy leave. Kibby then got her wish and was in a Mixed Tornado Tag Team Cage match, against Ryan Mitchell and Lexi Morgan..Kibby team with the demon Rabid. They lost the match due to pinfall. She then became the non-stop impact trying to get Ryan Mitchell away from Miss Lexi Morgan while dealing with Kathe Matthews After Her. The fed then went on Hatius. Post XWS After XWS went on Hatius, Kibby joined up with HOW, she then formed a realtionship with Kathe Matthews again and reformed 3SOME. They also choose Desire, to be the newest memember of the group 3SOME. In HOW Kibby won her first and only match there as the fed closed and XWS then open up there doors once again. End of XWS As they open back there doors, Kibby and her ladies began thier rampage attack and bad mouthing other females. Kibby was hot for Mr. Ryan Mitchell and also did a somewhat rumors storyline..making fun of the sex tape the two did, also Lexi Morgan Nude Pics that was leaked over the net.The fed then closed before Kibby and her ladies could get into a match. World Women's Wrestling League 2005 Kandi was brought on to the World Women's Wrestling Leagueon the show Clash as a new DivaStar. She was given a "dumb" gimmick, playing on her hair color and her dog. This dumb gimmick has seen her in many comic skits, most notably during her in ring promo's and matches. She has quickly earned a reputation as the oblivious Clash Divastar - Kandi seems to ask the wrong questions, irritating and amusing 3WL Diva and Male stars and alike. Despite being in the 3wl for such a short time, Kandi has had numerous memorable moments, including being interviewed by lead reporter Brandi Buxton. 2006 On the January 20,2006 edition of Clash, Kandi competed in her very first official match. She faced off against Brandi Buxton, Layla Livingston and Aubrey Holiday in a Fans Fantasy Choice which was officially a Leather And Lace And Everything Nice Battle Royal, which she won after knocking Layla Livingston off the aporn and then begin harass and attack after the match by Male star Christian Wyldes and Divastar Devil Matsumoto. That then lead to a Body Challenge between Christian Wyldes and KibbyD. Kibby won the match having another problem with Christian which led Devil to turn her back on him leaving Kandi and Devil celebrating in the ring. ' Feud with Summer McCoy ' This feud between KibbyD and McCoy would become a lengthy feud which lead to a match in which Summer and Kibby would face off at Fatal Fury 4 in a Triple Threat Ladder Match which inculded Nivea who was also in this feud. Dean would win this match but the feud would still continue on-and-off. The feud was started when Kibby would have face Summer for her All Pacific Title and Summer would dodge and run until the match finally went down. Feud with Autumn Winters This Feud between Autumn and Kibby began when Autumn debuted on 3WL television April 21,2006 Clash, surprising Kibby D. and special guests, Summer McCoy and Madison Jones during the Kissing Trivia Game, bigger than ever and as happy as ever. Unlike Summer and Kibby who were not particularly interested in giving the fans a kiss, Autumn was happy to oblige, wanting to participate in the game. Summer, Madison, and Kibby took exception, beating down Autumn, but then Reiko Hinamoto came to the rescue. This cause a bigger turn in the Kibster career This turn marked the first time Kibby would be a heel in 3WL.On the June 2nd edition of CLASH Summer and Kibby team up to go aginst Autumn Winters and Reiko Hinamoto. The two (Kibby and Summer) very successful cheating to win. 2007 Kibby in O7 From the 3WL, was in the 3WL End of the Year Awards. She took home the Award for Best Newcomer and was Nominated for Many Awards. Divas Unleashed The Debut KibbyD debuted in The Divas Unleashed taking the fedaration by strom. She began starting drama and took her place as the number one BYTCH. She has yet to claim a victory, but she is not giving up hope, still wishing she can take home the gold. As of the Christmas Special The DU held, Kibby took home a win by pinning the Goofy Goths player Bloo. She was also teamed up with Krysta Taylor the adult film star together they ended the night with a special win. Also Kibby has been sign on to be a preformer at the Du's Annual FWA awards. Kibby is also Nominated for two awards. Kibby was in The DU CHAMPION all Pink Exile thing. She was up in a match against,Christy Chaos. She pick up the ring and exited to Pink Stupid Girls...SoNG. KibbyD has confirmed a performance and told fans via her MySpace that she could be covering a Madonna song and her performance will be “fabulous.” XWO The Debut Kibby came into the Xtreme Wrestling Organisation in late 06, she began to used her sex appel and over-all wrestling skills to over-come the competion. Kibby fought her first match in a tag team type match which she won. Then she was in another match which was a Bad Santa Bra and Panties 6 Diva Tag Match, she also won it. Kibby has had overall 3 match there and has come unto a total undefeated streak. Signing Over With Uncensored Kibby has now been sign to Uncensored in the XwO where she had her first match against Blonde Lady Jenna Auburt. The two had one hell of a fight but the Bombshell known as KibbyD took home the sweet victory. After The {Kayfabe} break up with Chris Toxic Kibby is now Managing Zack Riely. As seen backstage as of 1/13/07, at the Uncensored Area. Kibby seem to be a little in her ditzy mood letting Mephisto, get inside her head about Zack. Adult Film and Magazines As one of the Hottest Female in Playboy Magazine she has covered the Magazine Five times in just about every Fed she has been in. She has also been featured in PentHouse Magazine with her ladies from 3Some. Kibby not only has been doing the Adult Magazines but her Sex tape was leaked out over the web of her and Ryan Mitchell back in RCW. It has become one of the most Popular Sex Tapes around. They have also been Rumors about Kibby and Candi Roberts(Former 3Some Member)created a sex tape. Still those rumors have been made false. Filmography 2005 ShakeUp(2005 film) Barbie Lee // Leading Role 2007 Diamonds(2007 Film) Kitty Masters // Leading Role 2007 The Shade of Blood(2007 Film(Filming Now))Layla // Supporting Discography Albums KibbyD // June 3 2005 Made Crazy // January 31 2007 Singles Nasty // KibbyD(CD) Laides Night // Made Crazy (CD) In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Bitch Kick'' :*''Kibtrix'' :*''Redeo'' :*''Kibbyylicious'' :*''KibTrix Reloaded'' :*''Bytch Slap'' :*''Lou Thesz Press'' :*''One Nite Stand (Spear)'' :*''Envy Me (Face Buster)'' :*''Chaotic Visions(Spik DDT)'' *'Wrestlers managed by Kandi(KibbyD)Dean' :*Summer McCoy :*Seth Windsor :*Dame Barbara Windsor :*Freddy Ryder :*Nemisis :*Maria Dean :*Brian Walker :*Chris Toxic Championships and accomplishments *Xwf Women Champion *Xrd Toughman Champion *3WL All Pacific Champion *RCW Women's Champion *3WL NEWCOMER OF THE YEAR *WCA Women's Champion *Winner of the XwS Dance OFF *Winner of the Girls Gone Wild USA Tour Wet Tee Contest *January 2006 Stuff Covergirl *February 2006 Valenitine Stuff Covergirl Kibby Facts Dean has appeared on SNL|Saturday Night Live. She also has endorsement deals with Tag Bodyspray,Boost Moblie, AND now Proactive Soultions. Dean has recorded an album selftitled KibbyD and has a single out called "Nasty,". Dean also has a movie out called "ShakeUp", Dean has also posed for Stuff Magazine 2 times in a row. Dean Has cover Playboy Magazine, as Decemeber's Cover Girl Dean is finish recording the new track for her cd Made Crazy it is planned to be in stores in late January. Kibby's new theme in XWO is Shawnna "Damn"! Kibby's Theme in How is Paris Hilton Turn It Up. Kibby has also been relating to herself as the NumberOne Bitch in Wrestling. Kibby has also broke off her engagement to on and off BoyFriend Tommy Lee. External links * Divas Unleashed K KibbyD KibbyD